


TBTWY

by Winter_Melodies



Category: B - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Melodies/pseuds/Winter_Melodies





	TBTWY

“我绝不会就这么算了，大不了重头再来。”

石峰眼神中闪烁着自信与坚定，手中的解约文件被撕得粉碎，随即拿起桌上的一瓶红酒，猛然灌了几口。

哪怕没有了剑王账户，没有了团队的支持，但是游戏里的技术和知识不会背叛他。只要技术还在，一样能在神域里崛起，再次建立一个属于自己的虚拟王国。

清晨，太阳刚刚升起。

滴滴滴！

手机的铃声不断响起。

石峰不满的被吵醒，无奈起身拿起床边的手机，昨夜的宿醉到现在还在晕。

“喂，有什么事？”

“峰哥，我是黑子，你还问什么事？我们说好要成为职业玩家，今天可是学校里幽影工作室招人的日子，你不是一直想成为幽影的核心成员吗？”

石峰有些糊涂了。

刚被蓝华大财团解雇，又怎么会去幽影考核。

“峰哥，峰哥？你在听吗？十点钟他们就要测试了，你再不快点过来，就来不及了！”

“黑子，你别开玩笑了，我可是刚被幽影解雇。”

“解雇？峰哥你昨天到底喝了多少？到现在都没有醒呀，幽影还没有招人，你怎么被解雇？好了快点来吧。”

石峰还没有反应过来，黑子就把电话挂了。

脑袋昏沉的石峰，看了看手机，发现这个破旧的爱疯六，根本就不是他的手机，他的手机可是最新的爱疯十二。

随即环视一下四周。

不到十五平米的小卧室里乱成一团，到处都是关于游戏攻略的书籍，还有墙角书桌上放着的笔记本电脑，也是非常落后的旧型号，墙边的大衣柜里，散落着许多衣服，而在大衣柜的试衣镜里出现了一道熟悉的面孔。

石峰看到这熟悉无比的面孔，骤然吓了一跳。

“我怎么变年轻了？”石峰立马起身走到试衣镜前，照了又照，才确定自己真变年轻了。

昨天还睡在宽敞豪华的卧室里，现在起来，就到这个破地方，而且还变年轻了。

对于这个地方，石峰还有些记忆。那是十年前，为了征战神域上大四时咬牙租的小房子，住了半年多，后来在神域里赚了一些，就去市内租了一间公寓式的大房子。

想当年可是艰苦无比，家里的情况并不好，为了让他上大学，还欠了不少外债，就这样父母还每月辛苦赚钱寄来足够的生活费，让自己吃苦。

石峰一心想着赚钱改变家境，但是大学生满大街都是，想找个收入不错的工作比登天都难，于是想到了最赚钱的虚拟游戏，为了提升游戏技术，他就狠心买了一个虚拟头盔，已成为职业玩家为目标，在虚拟游戏中苦练技术。


End file.
